


Birthday Presents

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, beginning of relationship, happy birthday oikawa, i guess, something fluffy for my son's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short and sweet fluff for Oikawa's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

Iwazumi had been hoping that Matsukawa was mistaken when he’d said that Oikawa had been heading for the gym, but as he heard the telltale squeak of shoes, and slam of a ball on the court he knew Matsukawa had been right.

 

Sighing, he slid open the door in time to see Oikawa give a ball one final spin before tossing it up and serving it hard into the back corner of the other half of the court, where it bounced to a stop next to about 20 more.

 

“Oi, you’re supposed to be taking the day off like the rest of us.” He called, before Oikawa could pick up another.

 

Oikawa started slightly, turning, his face lighting up as he saw who it was.

 

“Iwa-chan! Did you come to join me?”

 

Resisting the urge to grab the ball from his hands and throw it at his face, Iwazumi instead opted to simply knock the ball out of Oikawa’s hands and grab the collar of his shirt, dragging him towards the changing rooms.

 

“Get changed. I’ll clean up. You’re going home.”

 

“But-”

 

“Now, Shittykawa.”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” But he relented, and left to change.

 

Shaking his head, Iwazumi turned back to the gym and began gathering up the volleyballs. You would think that considering Mondays were always a day off, a day to recover and rest for the rest of the week’s practices, everyone would see the sense in the idea and gladly take a day off.

 

Of course ideas like that never accounted for Oikawa’s stubborn personality.

 

He reached for another ball only for a familiar pair of hands to grab it first. Looking up, he met Oikawa’s smiling gaze.

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, did I tell you about all the cool stuff my fans got me today?!”

 

This time he couldn’t help himself and he knocked the ball in Oikawa’s hands up into his face. Not hard enough to actually do any damage but he wouldn’t deny that the look of surprised indignation on Oikawa’s face was satisfying.

 

“Why would I care about that?” he replied as they finished tidying.

 

Oikawa huffed. “Because it’s my birthday and you didn’t get me anything so you have to listen to me.” he declared.

 

Iwazumi just rolled his eyes and ushered Oikawa out of the gym. “That’s just one more reason you shouldn’t have been practicing in the first place, idiot. That’s my present, stopping you from doing something dumb again.”

 

“So you didn’t get me a real present? How mean of you Iwa-chan! After all the time we’ve spent together.”

 

Too used to Oikawa’s antics to react, Iwazumi just kept walking knowing that Oikawa would follow him towards home. He always did.

 

After a few minutes of tuning out Oikawa’s list of all the gifts he’d been given from his fans and letting his thoughts drift, Iwazumi broke his silence.

 

“I never said I wasn’t getting you anything.”

 

Oikawa blinked, confused. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

 

“Your birthday present.” he explained. “I never said I wasn’t getting you anything.”

 

Oikawa gasped. “Oooh!! A surprise gift from Iwa-chan!”

 

“It’s your birthday, how is any gift a surprise?”

 

Undeterred, Oikawa spun around to face him, stopping him. “Well? Where it is?”

 

Scratching the back of his head, Iwazumi muttered, “It’s not that kind of… nevermind.”

 

He stepped around Oikawa and started walking again, faster than before, ignoring Oikawa’s confused questions. What on earth had made him think this had been a good idea? He was just going to go home and order something sensible as a gift and pretend it had gotten delayed. That would work right?

 

“Haijime!”

 

Hearing his first name, he stopped, and turned to look back at Oikawa, who was standing several feet back. As he approached, Iwazumi noticed that he looked upset, a little angry, and... was that concern?

 

Hesitantly, refusing to look at him, Oikawa reached out, and like he always had, Iwazumi reached back and took his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Guilt tugged at him. Of course Oikawa would blame himself. It’s what he did, he took responsibility for everything.

 

“It’s not your fault, Oikawa.” he said gently. “I was just… upset with myself.”

 

Oikawa looked up at that, meeting Iwazumi’s gaze, and in a moment of bravery, Iwazumi leaned in.

 

Oikawa’s lips were soft but chapped slightly where he’d chewed them nervously. After a brief - almost too brief - moment, he pulled away and tried to gauge Oikawa’s reaction. His eyes scanned Oikawa’s face anxiously but before he could register anything more than surprise he felt hands pulling his face forward, and this time it was Oikawa who kissed him.

 

He was warm and soft and infuriating and just utterly Oikawa and when the broke apart this time he could see an almost giddy and completely genuine smile on Oikawa’s face.

 

“Was that my present, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” He replied and Iwazumi kissed him again and again, moving from his lips to his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his temple, as Oikawa laughed, a light airy giggle that warmed Iwazumi all the way through.

 

He planted one last, soft kiss on Oikawa’s lips before resting his forehead against Oikawa’s.

 

“Happy Birthday, Tooru.”

 


End file.
